1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, developed are display devices including an image display panel that lights a self-luminous body such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) (for example, refer to Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2007-514184). The display device includes an image display panel that lights a self-luminous body in which an additional primary color of a pixel W (white) is added to sub-pixels of three primary colors, that is, a pixel R (red), a pixel G (green), and a pixel B (blue). In this display device, when an input image having low saturation is displayed on the image display panel, an input signal can be replaced with a color output signal of four colors including the additional primary color W, so that power consumption of the display device can be reduced.
With the image display panel including the self-luminous body in the related art, a multiple primary color system is implemented using sub-pixels such as W (white), C (cyan), M (magenta), and Y (yellow) in addition to sub-pixels of three primary colors including R (red), G (green), and B (blue), which can further reduce the power consumption. However, when the multiple primary color system is implemented in the image display panel, the number of pixels of the image display panel is increased. Accordingly, higher density of arrangement of the pixels may be required, and a data conversion algorithm for obtaining an optimal solution from the input signal may be complicated.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an image display device capable of reducing power consumption without increasing the number of pixels.